The Real Housewives of Tekken:NYC
by Midnightmoon91
Summary: Glitz, glam, and a whole lot of drama! Get ready for the ladies of Tekken to bring the heat in this tribute to "The Real Housewives" series. DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Real Housewives" or Tekken..but I'm addicted to both of them :


I'm back! It's been a very long time and if you follow my other story I PROMISE you I have not neglected it. I know it's been a few years since I last updated but I've had extreme writers block. With this new project I have found that my writers block is over and I'll be getting back to my other stories within the next couple of weeks!

Now as you may already know by the title, this story is a parody of the 'Real Housewives' franchise, which I am a HUGE fan of so please don't think I'm hating them because I'm totally not. I promise you there's going as much drama in this and you'll think you're actually watching the show! This here is just a little short preview/introduction of the various "wives" we'll encounter this season. So without further ado...enjoy! It's good to be back!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meet The Housewives<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina Williams<strong>-_I've been dealt a few tough blows in life; but what doesn't kill only makes you stronger._

I largely survive through my son, Steve. He's 18 years old, about to go off to college. I will be sad but I must admit that I think it'll be kind of fun to finally be out and not have to have such a responsibility and just enjoy life like I didn't have the chance to when I was younger. As some of you may or may not know I was Miss Universe 1993. Since then I have been able to make a good living out of my fitness empire. Exercise DVD's, protein shakes, power bars; I have made a name for myself within the health and fitness industry. That of course did not go without struggle. Thankfully I have made it and I'll be here to stay for a little while longer. To me, money is not something to play with. Coming from a few rough episodes in my life with my father passing and getting pregnant at such an early age, I am grateful for the choices I've made for myself thus far and my blessings or I wouldn't have found a way to support myself or Steve for that matter. It's good to have nice things but I can contain myself from spending so frivolously.

**Christie Monterio**-_Everyone loves a spicy Latina, and I'm the spiciest. _

People see dancing as a fun thing to do, and it is, but I do it for a living. I've been dancing since I basically came straight out of the womb. I've won several dance competitions around the world. Dancing to me isn't even second nature, it's more like first. I eventually started up a dance company about 5 years back and it's been doing pretty well. I'm currently single. Never been married, no children. There was one guy a few years back but he cheated on me so I lost all trust for men at that point, but I'm happy with my current status for the time being.

**Ling Xiaoyu-Kazama**-_I'm finally living the life I've dreamed of since I was a little girl._

I have a gorgeous husband, Jin, who I love to death, fabulous clothes and jewelry, and the best friends and family any girl could possibly ask for. The only thing missing is a bunch of little feet pitter pattering around the house in the morning. I definitely have baby fever. I've known Jin for what seems like forever. We went to high school together and I was madly in love with him but he would always disregard me because he felt I was _SO _much younger than him when it's only like 3 years. Well, I guess that would be kind of weird as a high school senior dating a freshman. Anyway, he went off to college and I needed a date for the prom during my senior year and he was in town so he went with me and that was all she wrote. Now it's been 10 since and we're as happy as ever, still going strong. I do make my own money. I own a chain of theme parks called Xiaoyu Land. Jin and I also have a very successful charity that helps single mothers that are struggling since that is very personal to him. We host several galas throughout the year. I have done pretty well for myself and I hope to continue to do so.

**Anna Williams**-_If you've got beauty and class; use it to your advantage. _

Being one of the prettier girls, I was subject to some jealously and hating but hey, what can you do? I'm still a good person on the inside and not stuck up at all. I wish more people would take out the time and get to know me before casting judgment. I am currently engaged to a very wonderful, sexy man. His name is Miguel. We met about 3 years out at one of the local nightclubs. I wasn't too interested at first but he annoyed his way into my life and I'm glad he did. We're not in too much of a rush to have children. Being that he is of strong Catholic faith, he would rather wait to be married then have children afterwards. So we're just taking it one step at a time, trying to get all of various things put into place before moving onto the next big step in our lives. I'm currently in the development stage of a makeup line. When I was a little girl I would always go play in mother's makeup when she wasn't around and stare at myself in the mirror. So it's been a passion of mine for a while and I'm glad to finally see it starting to come full circle.

**Julia Chang**-_Sometimes it's not about where you're from, it's where you are._

Being an environmental biologist, you're more in touch with the earth I believe. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those crazy tree huggers. Though my occupation of choice is pretty demanding of my time, I do have a life. I do go out and have fun. I'm still pretty young so I have to live life one way or another. I live with my boyfriend Hwoarang. We've actually known each other for a long while. He was a bit of a bad boy and you know girls gotta have the bad boys. But he is a really great guy. Hopefully a ring will be in talks in the future and we can settle down and start a family.


End file.
